The Rules of Zee Bawx
The rules of Zee Bawx are sacred, and must be withheld if you don't want to be kicked or banned from Zee Bawx by a moderator, administrator or rOSe.FRAME. If you are punished for breaking rules, don't take it personally, or get upset. Everyone is bound to break a rule at some point, and moderators are only doing their job. As stated on the Bean Tablet #No spamming commands- This means ANY command. Don't constantly say "Close", or even "Water", we don't care if you want to see a transparent as a solid, don't spam. #No Cussing - ROBLOX is a child friendly game, we expect you to keep it friendly. Remember, if you have to censor it, it's a bad word. #No arguing - Allow moderators and admins to do their job and don't argue, even if what you did is not written here, you must've done something bad. #No fighting / being rude / trolling - As stated above, this is a child friendly game, we want Zee Bawx to be as friendly as friendly as can be. #Do not bother an admin/mod - We are too busy to be bugged, if you have a question, check the FAQ first. If it does not contain your question, then ask. #Be mature - Physically and mentally, we enjoy humor but bad jokes, immature actions are not tolerated. Memesters and offensives jokes have a line, do not cross it. #No advertising / diverting players away / We here at Zee Bawx hope you see how rude it is to do this, so please don't. #No hating for being hated / Going with no fighting, I do not want to see others disrespecting someone if they are being mean, let a moderator/admin take care of it and thats it. #No begging - Do not beg for things such as commands, mod+ ranks, money, or special access items you cannot have. If you believe a mod will give you ANYTHING, you are wrong. #Do not exploit - I don't care who you are, what your intention is, you will be kicked. No matter how harmless of an exploit, if it is not intended to be within this game, it shall stay out. #Do not brag - Do not brag about commands you suggested/made, suggesting a command is nothing worth bragging about, and the hint already tells us who made a command, no need for reminders. #Do not interrupt someone - If a player asks something similar to "Please can I try something", just stop and let them try, don't close or say commands until they're done. #No annoying music/sounds with Radio - You will be killed if your music is abnormally loud or annoying. This means MLG music, purposely low-quality loud songs, and high pitched sounds. #No counterfeit Lucy outfits - If your shirt/pants are Lucy's design and are not made by GiantMilkDud or Chrysamere, your appearance will be reset. #Do not intentionally misgender - Do not misgender one or another for the purpose of being rude, and do not disrespect one for what gender they are or may identify as. Being unsure of gender is okay, but do make sure you ask nicely. Moderator Rules Rules aimed towards moderators, in which they must follow or they can risk being demoted #Don't abuse benefits - You have a job, you earned your benefits, they can easily be taken away. Don't use commands to fill your ego, either. #No false judgement - Don't kick/kill/punish someone for no reason, if you're unsure, ask the witnesses. #No being rude - I know how much you might want to strangle someone, but keep calm and moderate. #No protecting friends - Friend, bestfriend, mom, dad, who cares. If they break a rule, punish them accordingly. No "I'll let this slide"s #Rules apply - The normal rules apply for you, might even end in a more severe punishment due to me expecting more from you. #No giving out secret commands - Do not tell others any secret commands Category:Mechanics & Objects